


askgfhhgd.mp4

by seokminsun



Series: [folder > *sweet sigh* college] [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (can relate), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan is playing matchmaker (it was totally inspired by One Fine Day in Japan), Chatting & Messaging, Group Chat Fic, Humor, M/M, chatfic, everyone wants cheolsoo together, implied meanie but they're not together in this fic!!, mentions of pentagon and bts, my second work of my college chatfic au, my type of humor anyways lol, taking place some months after blackhair.jpg, too many "bitch" used and some swear words omg sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokminsun/pseuds/seokminsun
Summary: boo: AAAAAAAAAHHH GIVE ME ANSWERSJisoo: Hello everyone.Jisoo: Why is everyone freaking out? And why are you talking about me and Cheol kissing?kwonfire: BECAUSE YOU DIDJisoo: ...Yes?~In which Seungcheol and Jisoo are stupidly in love, their friends play matchmakers and memes are exchanged.





	askgfhhgd.mp4

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i'm back with another chatfic but this time starring *drum rolls* cheolsoo!! yes i love my embarrassing dads together. this is, as cleverly coined by my friend, "a chatfic series set in the same universe but with standalone stories for each pairing". i really do hope you all enjoy this fic! (: 
> 
> just so no one gets confused here's what year the members are in:  
> 95line - fourth year of college  
> 96line - third year of college  
> 97line - second year of college  
> 98line - first year of college  
> dino - last year of high school
> 
> (also, you don't have to read the previous fic in this series but it will make more sense and probably will be funnier to read!)
> 
> ((another also: this was posted on our junhui's birthday so happy birthday prince of china!!!))

**dad hyung** @scoups  
can y'all believe i'm the luckiest guy in the world

 **wonWOW** @emoboi0717  
@scoups i'm pretty sure you can't measure happiness

 **smile man DK** @horsewhisperer  
@scoups @emoboi0717 figHT ME SEUNGCHEOL

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
@emoboi0717 @horsewhisperer what did i do??

 **smile man DK** @horsewhisperer  
@emoboi0717 @scoups i'm celebrating my three month anniversary with soonyoung?? clearly i'm the luckiest guy in the world??

 **big puppy** @k_mingyu  
@scoups @emoboi0717 @horsewhisperer wonwoo smiled at me today, you're all playing for second

 **maknae** @lchan  
@scoups @emoboi0717 @horsewhisperer @k_mingyu ooh i want to play too!! i got an A on my paper today :D

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
@emoboi0717 @horswhisperer @k_mingyu @lchan ...i Breathed

 **wonWOW** @emoboi0717  
@scoups @k_mingyu @horsewhisperer @lchan actually, you tweeted

 

\--

 

Block @emoboi0717?

Cancel **[Block]**

 

\--

 

 **wonWOW** @emoboi0717  
seungcheol blocked me the f

 

\--

 

**group chat (6 people): dongsaeng team**

**boo** : y'all  
**boo** : lately i've been noticing that seungcheol and jisoo have been closer??  
**boo** : i think they like each other

 **seoksmile** : omg really?? i haven't thought about it

 **boo** : no but like think about it  
**boo** : seungcheol hyung keeps making heart eyes at jisoo hyung everytime he speaks

 **vernon** : but isn't he like that with everyone?

 **boo** : well  
**boo** : yes  
**boo** : but this is different!! i swear

 **chan** : i've thought about it too seungkwan!!  
**chan** : i thought i was the only one that noticed  
**chan** : all the lingering touches, the heart eyes, jisoo laughing extra loud at seungcheol's bad jokes  
**chan** : it's kinda obvious tbh

 **mingew** : our smart maknae!! as expected!!

 **boo** : I still exist

 **mingew** : what was that? did anyone say something?

 **boo** : istg this hyung...  
**boo** : you better tread carefully, kim mingyu ssi  
**boo** : or else...  
**boo** : bongbong might just...  
**boo** : disappear

 **mingew** : YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING MY BONGBONGIE

 **boo** : IT'S A TOY MINGYU

 **mingew** : I LOVE THEM

 **vernon** : guys chill

 **chan** : yeah listen to hansol hyung we need to focus  
**chan** : Operation Cheolsoo is hereby started

 **boo** : i wanted to say that!! ):<

 **chan** : sorry hyung  
**chan** : you can say it next time

 **vernon** : ...is that the hyungs' official ship name

 **boo** : yes

 **vernon** : ok cool

 **seoksmile** : since we're really doing this can't we make a group chat with the most trustful people in our friendship group

 **boo** : yeah let's  
**boo** : mingyu obviously isn't invited

 **mingew** : i'm gonna expose you on twitter and then block your ass  
**mingew** : FIGHT ME

 **boo** : try me bitch

 **chan** : anyways i've made a gc let's start plotting

 

\--

 

**group chat (8 people): Operation Cheolsoo**

**vernon** : why isn't jeonghan and jihoon in this gc

 **boo** : they can't be trusted  
**boo** : they're too close to the targets

 **vernon** : ok that i can get but what about mingyu?

 **boo** : oh you mean ******?

 **cutewoo** : why you always salty

 **kwonfire** : you better not bitch

 **cutewoo** : why you always salty ohh ohmygod stop being so salty

 **kwonfire** : unfollowed, blocked, reported  
**kwonfire** : that meme should have been left in 2016

 **mingBYE** : hi i ain't dead i was just napping  
**mingBYE** : why did you censor mingyu's name lmao

 **junhui** : what are we all doing here  
**junhui** : why have you summoned me  
**junhui** : i was sleeping  
**junhui** : i could've kept dreaming about my godly looks

 **boo** : km is someone who should not be trusted  
**boo** : he a phake

 **chan** : jun hyung!! you've all been added to this chat to help us get seungcheol hyung and jisoo hyung to get together  
**chan** : we've come to the conclusion that jisoo and seungcheol likes each other  
**chan** : we're gonna get them together!

 **junhui** : omg that's so pure

 **seoksmile** : agreed

 **kwonfire** : we've got the cutest maknae y'all

 **cutewoo** : are you sure that they want our interventions though  
**cutewoo** : we tend to... destroy

 **junhui** : lmao true

 **junhui:** btw why are your name cutewoo ?

 **cutewoo:** mingyu changed it... 

 **boo** : yeah wonwoo got a point but at the same time  
**boo** : who knows how long it will take otherwise  
**boo** : they're both idiots

 **kwonfire** : i gotta admit this is true

 **chan** : great! now it's settled  
**chan** : let's stick our noses into other people business and hope it will turn out good!

 **mingBYE** : ever the optimist

 **chan** : ik hyung :D

 **vernon** : cute

 **kwonfire** : are chan and seungkwan the captains of this operation?

 **boo** : yes  
**boo** : i will be referred to as leader,  
your majesty or king from this day forwards

 **junhui** : who wants to overthrow seungkwan with me

 **mingBYE** : me

 **seoksmile** : me too

 **cutewoo** : treason!! your majesty!! this is treason!! you must punish those unfaithful and ungrateful people!

 **boo** : well done, subject. you're in my favor

 **kwonfire** : i can hear wonwoo's evil laugh through the walls

 **seoksmile** : i'm scared

 **kwonfire** : me too my darling, me too

 **chan** : for the last time!! back to the subject!! getting cheolsoo together

 **vernon** : oh right

 **mingBYE** : what do you have in mind, chan?

 **chan** : well  
**chan** : we could have a meetup and then all leave them alone?? like, we could go grocery shopping or something and hopefully they've taken the opportunity to confess

 **kwonfire** : it's a good idea my dongsaeng but i think it's too easy for them to escape...it's not the kind of intimacy we want...  
**kwonfire** : what about trapping them in a closet and locking the door?

 **boo** : it's a good idea hyung! that way they'll maybe talk about their feelings. after hours of being trapped together they'll maybe just confess

 **cutewoo** : this is starting to sound more and more like a kidnapping

 **seoksmile** : soonyoung!! my darling!! a mastermind!!

 **boo** : don't worry, this is all perfectly legal

 **junhui** : i'm just thinking about how fast soonyoung proposed it...it's like you've thought about before

 **kwonfire** : (;

 **vernon** : hm who's gonna lock them in, when and where

 **cutewoo** : i'm gonna add mingyuc

_cutewoo added mingew to the group chat_

**boo** : good thing that you're asking the real questions, hansolie, very good  
**boo** : they live at the other end of campus from me, someone else has to do it

 **seoksmile** : seungkwan you're just putting the responsibility onto someone else lmao

 **mingBYE** : i can do it  
**mingBYE** : i can drag along mingyu with me, he's not doing anything productive at home anyways

 **mingew** : excuse me i'm actually watching a movie about space and the universe's infiniteness how is that not productive

 **mingBYE** : it's a cartoon, mingyu

 **mingew** : so??

 **chan** : good! Then mingyu hyung and minghao hyung will trap the targets  
**chan** : i can get jeonghan to come over to my house, i actually need some tutoring and my mom loves him anyways

 **mingew** : i've read the whole convo now and i'm kinda scared that the hyungs will hate us

 **junhui** : shush my child, they won't be angry when they realise that we're doing this to help them  
**junhui** : but wait seriously does any of the hyungs have claustrophobia??

 **boo** : nope they're perfectly fine!

 **mingBYE** : ....how do you know

 **boo** : i have my sources  
**boo** : but yes let's put the plan to work! tomorrow (if it works for you guys) chan will invite jeonghan to his home so that he gets out of the 95liners dorm, then mingyu and minghao will lock them in a cupboard. after an hour or so (we don't want to torture them) you unlock the door and run the heck out of there  
**boo** : i'm actually scared for seungcheol hyung when he's angry  
**boo** : all clear?

 **junhui** : aye  
**junhui** : i'm gonna go back to sleep then bye

 **mingew** : ...all clear

 **mingBYE** : yup let's do it

 **chan** : imagine how happy they will be when they confess and finally get together!!

 **cutewoo** : sounds good

 **kwonfire** : i don't have to do anything yet so i'm good lol  
**kwonfire** : ah, yet another day i can chill and lazy around home, just ignoring wonwoo rehearsing his presentation and eat all the food i want  
**kwonfire** : nothing can stop me now

 **seoksmile** : hyung!! do you want to come over? I have popcorn and a good movie :D

 **kwonfire** : one thing can stop me: lee seokmin  
**kwonfire** : i'm on my way!

 **vernon** : plotting against our hyungs, starting drama over nothing AND witnessing seoksoon's pda have all been accomplished today!  
**vernon** : what a productive day

 

\--

 

 **holmes** @k_mingyu  
starting this mission with my best friend! i will update as we go

 **watson** @haohao  
@k_mingyu how is our names fitting?? you do know that sherlock and john investigates things and solves crimes, right

 **watson** @haohao  
@k_mingyu and why am i watson i'm clearly the smart one

 **holmes** @k_mingyu  
@haohao do it for the aestethic!! also shit u rite let's change

 **holmes** @haohao  
@k_mingyu ugh just let's go

 **watson** @k_mingyu  
@haohao ok

 

\--

 

 **watson** @k_mingyu  
we're at the dorm rn and we're gonna pretend as if we don't have any lightbulbs and need some

 **watson** @k_mingyu  
when one of our targets goes to find them we're gonna tell the other "oh, he probably needs some help, i heard a crash"

 **watson** @k_mingyu  
when subject two goes to the cupboard i'm gonna lock the door and run away

 **watson** @k_mingyu  
at least until we either have to go back and unlock the door (hopefully Jeonghan comes back quickly)

 **wonWOW** @emoboi0717  
@k_mingyu what a plan

 

\--

 

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
wtf just happened?? did minghao and mingyu just lock the cupboard door??

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
????

 

\--

 

 **josh** @hongjisoo  
mingyu and minghao, let us out. we haven't eaten dinner yet and we were just about to order chicken!

 

\--

 

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
when i find minghao and mingyu i will show no mercy

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
they took away my chicken, and i will not let it stand

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
i will look for you, i will find you and i will kill you @k_mingyu @haohao

 **holmes** @haohao  
@scoups new phone who dis

 **watson** @k_mingyu  
@scoups @haohao ehh oops i forgot to tell you that i'm gonna be out of the country for some weeks now ha ha

\--

 

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
being trapped in a small cupboard with no light isn't actually the worst if you've got the right company

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
while waiting for jeonghan to come back, me and jisoo are having a quite interesting conversation

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
did you know that bees' brains stops aging when they do jobs reserved for younger bees? Amazing

 

\--

 

**group chat (9 people): Operation Cheolsoo**

**boo** : abort mission abort mission they're talking about BEES  
**boo** o: that's like, the most unromantic thing in the world

 **seoksmile** : ...are you sure about that?  
**seoksmile** : [ _barrythebeeandvanessa.jpg_ ]

 **boo** : oh my god

 **cutewoo** : let's kick him out

 **junhui** : seok i love u you're my bro but PLEASE  
**junhui** : i was already traumatized by that movie as a child I DON'T NEED TO RELIVE IT

 **seoksmile** : what do y'all got against the bee movie  
**seoksmile** : isn't it kinda cool?  
**seoksmile** : instead of doing what's expected of him, barry the bee fights the system and does what HE wants  
**seoksmile** : isn't that kinda inspirational? That he goes for his dreams and doesn't let anyone stop him?

 **kwonfire** : wow

 **cutewoo** : i never though about that

 **boo** : real psychology hours with lee seokmin

 **seoksmile** : [ _rollsafe.jpg_ ]  
**seoksmile** : you know it bitch

 

\--

 

 **km and xm better run** @scoups  
jeonghan finally came back and unlocked the door

 **km and xm better run** @scoups  
quality time spent, but at what cost?

 

\--

 

 **josh** @hongjisoo  
after hours of being trapped in there, we finally got out. I'm ordering the chicken rn with shaky hands

 **josh** @hongjisoo  
I'm gonna cry when it gets here

 

\--

 

 **angel** @1004yoon  
he really did cry [ _jisoocryingoverasliceofpizza.jpg_ ]

 

\--

 

**group chat (9 people): Operation Cheolsoo**

**chan** : so that was a flop  
**chan** : but it's better than nothing!

 **kwonfire** : true

 **junhui** : let's think of another plan soon  
**junhui** : but for now, my little dongsaengs, you need to focus on school  
**junhui** : let's come back to this gc soon, yeah?

 **mingew** : yup  
**mingew** : i've actually got a ton of assignments piled up

 **mingBYE** : yeah

 **chan** : agreed

 **junhui** : goodnight my little chickens

 **chan** : goodnight hyung!

 **cutewoo** : gn

 **boo** : why are we chickens wtf

 **junhui** : it's cute ok don't fight it

 

\--

 

 **josh** @hongjisoo  
there are people in this world that hold galaxies in their eyes and smiles and i think it's truly amazing

 

\--

 

**group chat (9 people): Operation Cheolsoo**

**boo** : ok now i'm finally done with a lot of my assignments  
**boo** : i have time to try to get cheolsoo together again  
**boo** : let's try again

 **kwonfire** : i'm also free actually

 **seoksmile** : me too!!

 **mingew** : uhh i have A TON of homework and stuff i can't help

 **mingBYE** : mingyu what are you talking about  
**mingBYE** : you're free the whole weekend  
**mingBYE** : you told me yesterday "i'm free from all my work so i'm just gonna rewatch strong woman do bong soon"

 **mingew** : um  
**mingew** : i have never said that

 **mingBYE** : don't even try

 **kwonfire** : oh btw mingyu and minghao what happened when seungcheol found you

 **mingBYE** : lmao that's actually pretty funny  
**mingBYE** : he tried to be angry with us but when mingyu started pouting and looking down in shame he became a Soft™ and let us off the hook

 **seoksmile** : seungcheol being soft for mingyu  
**seoksmile** : who isn't

 **cutewoo** : me

 **mingew** : hyung!! ):

 **kwonfire** : seungcheol does seem the type to never follow through with threats actually

 **boo** : yeah true  
**boo** : you know those stans on twitter that tries to be a Hard stan but is actually a real softie on the inside  
**boo** : that's choi seungcheol everybody

 **chan** : i can't help this time ):  
**chan** : i'm trying to get all my assignments done in time and they've all piled up when i've procrastinated  
**chan** : sorry /:

 **junhui** : it's okay!! take your time, we'll always be here for you!

 **kwonfire** : tfw a senior in high school takes more responsibility than I, a junior in college

 **chan** : thanks hyung!! i'll talk to you all when i'm not drowning under homework <3

 **cutewoo** : same tbh

 **boo** : take care channie!!

 **seoksmile** : yeah, and call us whenever you need anything!

 **chan** : <3

 **boo** : well okay so it's me, seokmin and soonyoung? since i assume minghao, mingyu and wonwoo doesn't want to help

 **mingBYE** : u got it right

 **boo** : sigh  
**boo** : being a third wheel yet again

 **seoksmile** : no silly!!  
**seoksmile** : it's BOOseoksoon, right?

 **boo** : true  
**boo** : but's it's always been you two disgustingly staring at each other and me staring disgustingly at you  
**boo** : but honesty i'm always up for some dumb shit so let's do it  
**boo** : anyone got any ideas?

 **seoksmile** : hmm  
**seoksmile** : we could maybe invite them to play some games but then ditch them with different excuses?

 **kwonfire** : or we could "accidentally" lock them in together again

 **boo** : while both of them are okay ideas, i've just come up with another way that isn't as complicated or boring ...

 **seoksmile** : you calling my idea boring?

 **boo** : yeah

 **seoksmile** : fricking COME AT ME BRO

 **kwonfire** : hey hey let's not fight  
**kwonfire** : seungkwan, what's your idea?

 **boo** : we could propose to both of them to go out to jun's cafe or something  
**boo** : we could say "hyung, you've studied hard lately, isn't it time to relax a little?"  
**boo** : then we bribe them further with promises with free pastries and drinks  
**boo** : that'll definitely make them go  
**boo** : this way we'll be able to watch the date unfold

 **cutewoo** : ...you mean stalk

 **boo** : (:

 **junhui** : hey i can't just give them a 100% discount because they're my friends  
**junhui** : that would be really unfair and besides, i wouldn't be able to do that

 **boo** : who would stop you? you're literally the boss at the cafe now that hui is away on vacation with his boyfriend

 **junhui** : ...you got a point  
**junhui** : heck let's do it i don't actually care about throwing the cafe's money in the lake as long as i don't get scolded for it

 **kwonfire** : what a sense of moral

 **junhui** : thx i know

 **mingew** : i think the idea sounds good seungkwan  
**mingew** : you gotta live tweet the date!! i want to know what happens from a safe distance

 **mingBYE** : chicken

 **mingew** : all of you are bullies  
**mingew** : i'm leaving your asses for hui's friendship group  
**mingew** : they're much nicer ):  
**mingew** : or for jeongguk's friends  
**mingew** : they actually like me

 **cutewoo** : lmao ok

 **boo** : go ahead

 **mingew** : )):  
**mingew** : ))):  
**mingew** : )))))):

 **cutewoo** : it's not gonna work, mingyu

 **mingew** : hyyyyyung  
**mingew** : )))))))))))):  
**mingew** : [ _poutyselca.jpg_ ]

 **cutewoo** : sigh  
**cutewoo** : fine, stay

 **mingew** : :D

 **seoksmile** : jeon wonwoo: i'm not soft for kim mingyu  
**seoksmile** : also jeon wonwoo: i'm really soft for kim mingyu

 **cutewoo** : KJHASFLKA LITERALLY WHO ASKED

 **boo** : when are we gonna schedule the date

 **junhui** : i work there pretty much all the time when i'm not in school or sleeping  
**junhui** : so whenever works for me

 **boo** : good! let's say... next friday?

 **kwonfire** : yeah it's good  
**kwonfire** : let's check with the hyungs first

 **seoksmile** : ok let's

 

\--

 

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
...what are the kids planning now

 

\--

 

**group chat (9 people): Operation Cheolsoo**

**seoksmile** : jisoo's free on friday and agreed to the coffee meetup with seungcheol!

 **boo** : same with seungcheol  
**boo** : he looked so suspicious though lmao  
**boo** : he was like "why are you trying to come up with fun things that i and jisoo can do"  
**boo** : i was like "i just love you hyungs so much! i want you to be happy and relax with your friends!"

 **vernon** : seungkwan: an award winning actor  
**vernon** : did he really fall for that

 **boo** : kinda  
**boo** : but it doesn't matter cause it's happening  
**boo** : on friday  
**boo** : everybody, stay tuned for booseoksoon's next episode feautiring cheolsoo!

 **mingBYE** : how exciting

 

\--

 

 **#3 agent** @thebestqulity  
out on a mission with my main hoes @naegehosh @horsewhisperer

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
will keep y'all thirsty people well fed with updates and pics as we go couGH COUGH junhui

 **prince of china** @junmeme  
@thebestquality wtf what did i ever do to be called a thirsty person i'm like the most... unthirsty guy ever i never need drama nor gossip

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@junmeme we all know that you rewatch america's next top model just for the fights and the drama jun, don't even try

 **prince of china** @junmeme  
@thebestquality i have to stop you right there because you have no proof

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@junmeme you sure about that hon... [ _junhuiwatchinghappilyantm.jpg_ ]

 **prince of china** @junmeme  
@thebestquality STOP BYLLYINGM E

 **prince of china** @junmeme  
@thebestquality GOOD BYE TWITTER NICE KNOWING YOU

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@junmeme JUN NO

 

\--

 

**group chat (13 people): seoksoon**

**kwonfire** : why is seungkwan destroying our friendship group

 **seoksmile** : i know right it's always him starting beefs with everyone

 **angel** : true that

 **mingew** : aye amirate

 **boo** : why is everyone bullying me ):

 **cutewoo** : [ _screenshotmingyuseungkwanfight.jpg_ ] [ _screenshotseokminseungkwanargument.jpg_ ] [ _screenshotjunhuiseungkwanfight.jpg_ ]

 **boo** : oK I KNOW I'M FLAWED  
**boo** : but you all do know that it's in good spirits, right?

 **chan** : yes hyung we know!!

 **boo** : because you guys really mean a lot to me and i don't want you to think otherwise ):

 **mingew** : aww seungkwannie we know

 **angel** : it's just your way of expressing your affection! we understand <3

 **junhui** : yeah bro we get you

 **boo** : thanks friends :')  
**boo** : you're all so nice what did i do to deserve you

 **seoksmile** : seungkwan are you crying

 **boo** : NO I'M NOT WHO TOLD YOU THAT

 **kwonfire** : ...we literally sit beside you

 **boo** : sHUSH back to our mission

 **angel** : speaking of mission...what are you doing?  
**angel** : you've been all weirdly quiet in this group chat lately...  
**angel** : what are you guys up to

 **kwonfire** : uhm what do you mea n  
**kwonfire** : i don't know any mission

 **seoksmile** : what are you talking about hyung haha you're crazy

 **angel** : ....  
**angel** : you can't fool me kiddos

 **mingew** : i'm late for ... something  
**mingew** : gotta blast

 **seoksmile** : yeah me too bye

 **angel** : sigh

 

\--

 

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
we're currently sitting in a cafe table far way from the targets

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
ten minutes into the date and nothing interested has happened yet

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
they've just smiled and talked to each other as of yet

 **verNOn** @choihansol  
@horsewhisperer did you expect them to throw themselves over at the table to kiss each other or smth?

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
@choihansol ....yes?

 **verNOn** @choihansol  
@horsewhisperer lmao

 

\--

 

 **#1 agent** @naegahosh  
EVERBODY SHUSh target J just leaned over the table and cleaned up target S' chin that was full of ice cream with a napkin

 **#1 agent** @naegahosh  
i don't know if this is romantically cute or mothering cute

 **#1 agent** @naegahosh  
let's go with romantic yeah because target S stared lovingly at target J when it happened

 **#1 agent** @naegahosh  
@naegahosh ahh... to be young and in love...

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
@naegahosh aigoo what are you saying, grandma

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
@naegahosh aren't you happy with our 60 year long, loving relationship? is it not enough for you?

 **#1 agent** @naegahosh  
@horsewhisperer of course it's enough darling, i couldn't be happier with you grandpa

 **#1 agent** @naegahosh  
@horsewhisperer i love you old man [fingerhearts.jpg]

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
@naegahosh aigoo what a player, my fragile heart can't take his cuteness...

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
@naegahosh [fingerheartsbackatyou.jpg]

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@naegahosh @horsewhisperer *looks at the camera like i'm on the office*

 **big puppy** @k_mingyu  
@naegahosh @horsewhisperer @thebestquality rip seungkwan lol

 

\--

 

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
how haven't the targets noticed us yet seokmin and soonyoung starts screaming as soon as they just look at each other

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
nothing exciting has happened yet

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
they've just talked and smiled at each other

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
seungcheol's blushy though... hm ... but nevermind he's always blushy and giggly around the 95liners

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
they've eaten up their ice cream and we've eaten up our cake now i'm ready to go

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
yet another failed attempt at getting those two together ...

 **maknae** @lchan  
@thebestquality aww that's okay hyung! maybe it'll go better next time (:

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@lchan WAIT

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@lchan OHM Y HGOD

 **maknae** @lchan  
@thebestquality what?? what is it??

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@lchan WHAT JUST HAPPENED PENED WAS THAT THEY WALKED AWAY HAND IN HAND AND THEN THEY KISSED

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@lchan LIKE ON THE MOUTH NOT JSYT LIKE A PECK A REAL KISS

 **#3 agent** @thebestquality  
@lchan I AMSCRWAMING

 

\--

 

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
CHEOLSOO IS FUCKING REAL BITCHES

 

\--

 

 **#1 agent** @naegahosh  
W HA T DID I JUST WITNESS

 

\--

 

 **#2 agent** @horsewhisperer  
[ghjsdhjfdlkskjcheolsoo.jpg] lOOK AIGLKC;AL

 **prince of china** @junmeme  
@horsewhisperer *high pitched scream*

 **verNOn** @choihansol  
@horsewhisperer @junmeme :o

 

\--

 

**group chat (13 people): seoksoon**

**boo** : HYUNGS  
**boo** : WHAT EVEN  
**boo** : I'M SO SHCOKED RN

 **chan** : :o

 **angel** : what are y'all babbling about

 **seoksmile** : JISOO AND SEUNGCHEOL COME ONLINE IMMEDIATELY

 **mingBYE:** omg what a turn of events **  
**mingBYE:you: we want cheolsoo together ugh why can't they just kiss!!  
**mingBYE:** cheolsoo: *kisses* **  
**mingBYE: you: :O oh my god WHAT **  
mingBYE:** lol

 **mingew** : minghao breaking it down

 **mingew** : but also like omg! yes! i'm so happy for them!!

 **coups** : you called?

 **junhui** : WHEN BOOSEOKSOON STARTED SCREAMING I LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW AND YES THEY ACTUALLY KISSED  
**junhui** : I WAS SO SHOOK IT TOOK ME TEN MINUTES TO SNAP OUT OF IT

 **coups** : wow it's kinda scary coming into a chat when everyone's screaming at you /:  
**coups** : can everyone lower their voices

 **seoksmile** : YES I CALLED HYUNG

 **junhui** : sorry dad

 **coups** : it's ok son

 **boo** : AAAAAAAAAHHH GIVE ME ANSWERS

 **Jisoo** : Hello guys.  
**Jisoo** : Why is everyone freaking out? And why are you talking about me and Cheol kissing?

 **kwonfire** : BECAUSE YOU DID

 **Jisoo** : ...Yes?  
**Jisoo** : By the way, how did you know? Because you _are_ talking about the kiss we just had, right?

 **chan** : have you had more kisses??

 **coups** : yup

 **seoksmile** : SHBAKDL WHAT

_mingBYE changed the group chat name to cheolsoo_

**junhui** : [askgfhhgd.mp4]  
**junhui** : LOOK I GOT THIS TINY SNIPPET OF THEM KISSING BEFORE I DROPPED THE PHONE

 **boo** : WHAT AN ATTRACTIVE COUPLE I APPROVE

 **angel** : lmao stupid

 **coups** : wtf jun why would you record us kissing  
**coups** : that's weird

 **junhui** : jeonghan hyung ):

 **Jisoo** : Chan, when two people are in a relationship it's normal to kiss more than at one occasion.  
**Jisoo** : You understand me?

 **junhui** : seungcheol hyung, who knows... i might need that for blackmailing purposes in the future  
**junhui** : ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
**junhui** : always good to have some embarassing to threaten people with

 **chan** : but wait are you in a relationship

 **coups** : sigh junhui...

 **junhui** : (;

 **seoksmile** : yeah are you??

 **Jisoo** : ...Yes?

 **mingew** : gasp

 **boo** : :O  
**boo** : ohmy god

 **vernon** : whaaaaat  
**vernon** : that's crazy surpirising tbh

 **Jisoo** : Did we not tell you guys?

 **seoksmile** : NO  
**seoksmile** : YOU DID NOT

 **angel** : omg didn't u tell the kids  
**angel** : no wonder they're surprised

 **Jisoo** : Oh.  
**Jisoo** : I see

 **kwonfire** : OMG YOU ARE DATING  
**kwonfire** : I'M SOBBINGGAY TEARS

 **chan** : jeonghan you knew?!?!?

 **junhui** : hyungs!! that's amazing!!

 **angel** : ofc chan  
**angel** : i live with them, i couldn't not know lmao

 **coups** : yeah we've been dating about a month now i think?  
**coups** : i didn't realize we didn't tell you :o  
**coups** : i'm sorry kids!!

 **mingew** : HOW FORGETFUL CAN YOU BE SERIOUSLY

 **coups** : pls lower your voice kim mingyu

 **mingew** : oh right sorry

 **angel** : don't believe them  
**angel** : they just wanted each other to themselves a little before telling you all

 **Jisoo** : Jeonghan!!

 **coups** : um nOPE that's 100% incorrect uhH YOu got the wrong guys

 **angel** : cheol

 **coups** : nope

 **angel** : shua?

 **Jisoo** : not here

 **angel** : you're so ridiculous both of you lmao

 **jihoon** : i'm kinda surprised you didn't figure it out tbh  
**jihoon** : they're super obvious

 **mingew** : no??

 **jihoon** : they're so domestic it hurts to look at  
**jihoon** : and hello to everyone, i'm not dead thanks for noticing

 **chan** : hi hyung!! i missed you

 **jihoon** : aww chan i missed you too  
**jihoon** : i can't believe i missed so many things happening while i was away

 **seoksmile** : *still screaming*

 **boo** : i'm so happy for you seungcheol and jisoo!!!  
**boo** : i'm still angry about you not telling us though

 **coups** : aw sorry again /: promise we'll be better in the future at sharing our personal lives with you!

 **boo** : you better

 **cutewoo** : i'm late to the party but woohooo for cheolsoo

 **vernon** : you sound so enthusiastic wow

 **cutewoo** : it's one of my best qualities

 **mingBYE** : i'm happy for you as well  
**mingBYE** : just as long as you keep the pda at a minimum while we're around... i'm already exhausted by seoksoon  
**mingBYE** : [ _chickentoyholdingaknife.jpg_ ]

 **coups** : how threatening

 **Jisoo** : I don't think it's worth making any promises because I don't think we can keep them.....

 **angel** : true  
**angel** : you too are disgustingly adorable together and you can't resist show the whole world  
**angel** : it's actually kind of cute

 **boo** : lmao  
**boo** : i'm still shook  
**boo** : i have so many questions still??

 **mingew** : me too

 **junhui** : yeah same

 **Jisoo** : Well, why don't you come over?

 **kwonfire** : what, right now?

 **Jisoo** : Yeah! We can talk about this a little more so that everyone's on the same page and then we can watch a movie if you want. We still got some pizza left from yesterday~

 **mingBYE** : i'm on my way

 **mingew** : wait for me!!

 **junhui** : nice. i'm coming

 **chan** : sounds awesome!! i'm done with most of my things in school now so i'm free too

 **seoksmile** : !! what an idea

 **cutewoo** : me and soonyoung have snacks left we're bringing them

 **vernon** : me and kwan are coming a little bit late if that's okay! we need to finish some stuff at the dorm first

 **coups** : it's cool  
**coups** : come whenever you can

 **jihoon** : 95liners gonna have 10 rowdy kids at their dorm again  
**jihoon** : i hope nothing breaks this time

 **angel** : lol me too i'm broke

 **coups** : but wait  
**coups** : what was it you guys were up to before  
**coups** : you were acting weird

 **chan** : we'll tell you when we get there :D

 **coups** : okie dokie

 **mingew** : dad pls

 

\--

 

 **josh** @hongjisoo  
i love my family [ _13boyscuddling.jpg_ ]

 **dad hyung** @scoups  
@hongjisoo we love you more  <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot less cheolsoo and so much more memes and screaming than i'd thought it would be.


End file.
